¡¿Quien lo diria!
by gabriellaboheme
Summary: A veces se cometen locuras por amor,y Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivio no es la excepción, Aunque a veces se le pase la mano con las cosas que hace. ¡Entren sin pena!


Disclaimer: los siguientes personajes fueron creados por JK Rowling, acontinuacion leeran una pequeña historia creada por su servidora, todo es sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Es una relacion romantica, chicoxchico, si no te gusta no lo leas (si lo lees, no me hago responsable), si te gusta leelo y depaso me dejas un review :D

Sin mas que decir, ya pueden empezar... A y ¡Gracias por entrar!

¿Quien lo diría?

Eran cerca de las cinco menos veinte minutos cuando la profesora Mcgonagall entraba echa una furia en el aula de pociones, era la tercera vez en dos semanas que Potter hacia volar medio salón con sus "errores accidentales incontrolables" (como él les solía decir), no había explicación alguna para justificar que estos atentados incontrolados sucedieran tan a menudo. Bueno Harry nunca fue un erudito en pociones, pero mezclar Cuerno de Bicornio Pulverizado con jugo de Judías Soporíferas iba más lejos de lo que Snape podía aguantar, y mucho mas tratándose de Potter.

Como la profesora ya estaba acostumbrada a estos momentos, se contrario al ver a su colega profesor de espaldas y a un Harry Potter sentado muy sonriente en una silla, ¿Por qué snape no estaba regañando a Harry por su imprudencia como era de costumbre?, ¿acaso lo había castigado ya? Pero si es así ¿por que Harry se veía tan feliz?, por si fuera poco este problema había sido bien grande porque el salón estaba patas arriba, sustancias inmundas y viscosas por todas partes, calderos tirados, estantes dañados, sillas volteadas y claro el fuerte olor a calcetines sucios y huevos podridos, ¿cómo es que snape estaba tan callado?.

No hizo falta que hablara mucho, porque cuando Snape se dio la vuelta tenía gran parte de la túnica chamuscada y por si fuera poco la cara llena de un liquido marrón tierra que si no hubiera sido por el reguero que había en el lugar hubiera creído que trato de aplicarse una extraña crema muggle.

Claro no falta aclarar que fue lo que paso, pero igual la profesora Mcgonagall pregunto con voz entre cortada:

¿Qué paso aquí?, Severus ¿estás bien?

Si estoy bien, Minerva - Dijo este con un tono tan rígido y frio que hasta el propio Lord Voldemort temblaría – Lo que no está bien es este engen… muchacho, si continua así terminara destruyendo mi salón, y no pienso permitirlo. - Concluyo con rudeza.

Pe… pero estoy segura que no fue nada tan grave, ¿verdad Potter? – Replico la profesora. – ¿Que has hecho esta vez?

Harry los observaba impertérrito de todo, tardo en contestar pero luego dijo con vos calmada y apacible:

Un accidente profe... – pero no termino. En ese momento Snape lo interrumpió.

El tercero en dos semanas Potter ¡Basta estoy cansado! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto?

Severus, estoy segura que no es culpa de Potter, no es intencional, son solo errores menor… - la profesora se vio obligada a interrumpirse al ver a Snape tan enojado, y paseo su vista por el salón, que aun seguía desordenado.

No sé qué es lo que quieres Potter, pero estoy seguro que no debe ser nada bueno, y esto no va a volverse a repetir, estoy casi seguro que es adrede. – Declaro Snape y un poco de poción le entro en la boca.

Harry no dijo nada parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, como si no supiera de lo que le hablaban y solo atino a decir:

¿Cuál será mi castigo, profesor?

Ya eso era todo, Snape estallo como un cañón en la segunda guerra mundial, lo miro directamente en los ojos como si buscara la verdad en ellos, pero se alejo y dijo:

Bien, con que eso quieres ¿no? Bueno, está bien, eso te daré. Primero limpiaras el aula hasta que no quede ni una gota de poción, luego iras a mi despacho ahí encontraras la segunda parte de tu castigo. – y diciendo esto se fue caminando con un poco de prisa, hacia su despacho a limpiarse.

La profesora Mcgonagall miro a Harry de reojo, escudriñando su rostro para ver aunque sea un deje de amargura pero no lo encontró Harry parecía feliz.

Bien Potter, ¿esto era lo que querías? No sé qué quieres lograr. – soltó como su única posibilidad de que el muchacho le dijera algo clave para justificar todo lo que paso.

Nada profesora, no quiero lograr nada. Ahora si no es mucha molestia tengo que limpiar este desorden, ¿podría retirarse? – fue casi una súplica, a los oídos de la profesora y sin preguntar mas salió desconcertada del aula, hacia el despacho de Snape para ver qué podía hacer para apaciguar al dragón furioso que estaba ahí a dentro.

~OO~

Todo estaba callado y casi eran las siete de la noche cuando Harry ya había acabado la limpieza, estaba cansado, pero todos sus esfuerzos darían frutos, si frutos. Todo el alboroto fue intencional, todo fue planeado por Harry. Al pensarlo dejo salir de sus labios una sonrisita picara y se planteo hacer menos desorden la próxima vez, pero valdría la pena, si, sería una noche provechosa. La profesora había entrado una hora antes viendo a Harry en plena faena, y reporto que Snape le había levantado el castigo pero que igual tendría que limpiar. Lo cual fue una suerte para Harry, ya que ese era parte de su plan. Dejo el caldero que tenía en las manos, ya limpio, para sacar del bolsillo de su túnica el mapa del merodeador y tras decir las palabras mágicas este le mostro un esquema completo de todo Hogwarts, y con una agilidad increíble logro detectar a su objetivo caminando justo a su encuentro, Harry se emociono tanto que cerró el mapa de un solo golpe, lo guardo en su mochila y se acomodo el cabello, resulto una pérdida de tiempo por que en unos segundos ya estaba igual, se sentó en una butaca y espero.

Te tardaste mucho. – Repuso al ver como entraba por la puerta el objetivo de sus desastres continuos, el tesoro que le aguardaba detrás de los revuelos que causaba en esa aula, el creador de sus "errores accidentales incontrolables". Si el mismísimo Draco Malfoy entrando por el umbral de la puerta con un gesto extremadamente sexy y unos ademanes refinados, dignos de un rey.

Yo nunca me tardo Potter, tú llegas muy temprano. – Dijo forzando las palabras para no reírse. – Oí que hiciste un desastre en el salón, y supe que era para verme. Nunca pensé que el niño-que-vivió estuviera tan desesperado. – sentencio con una mirada arrogante.

Entonces si soy yo el desesperado, ¿por qué has venido? – Harry no se dejaba inmutar por el soberbio de su novio, a menos de que fuera con un beso, claro está.

Draco lo miro fulminante como si creyera que Harry repondría lo que había insinuado, se las iba a pagar pero ese no era el momento.

Bien, te quedaras ahí sentado como un idiota, vociferando mentiras, o te pararas y vendrás conmigo. - Dijo Draco.

¿A dónde iremos? ¿No sería mejor quedarnos aquí?

Yo no tendré sexo contigo aquí, Potter.

Pero, ¿por qué? Lo eh limpiado solo para ti. – dijo Harry un tono dulzón muy fingido.

Draco esbozo una mueca de asco, pero al final acepto y se encamino a abalanzarse sobre Potter, y tirarlo al suelo para poder recorrer su cuerpo con más facilidad. El moreno sonrió triunfante, limpio y espero solo para eso, ese regalo que tanto le gustaba. Era un buen momento para regodearse con la victoria. Las manos de Draco se movían lentamente torturándolo, sus labios recorrían su cuello, sus gemidos eran entre cortados y muy roncos, algo que deleitaba Harry, si, después de todo haber destruido el aula no había sido una mala idea.

~OO~

¡¿Quién lo diría? – Exclamo la profesora Mcgonagall asomándose ligeramente y viendo por la rendija de la puerta del aula de pociones. La escena no podía ser más extraña, porque no podía. Ambos chicos tirados en el suelo semi desnudos y durmiendo plácidamente.

Como vera profesora, esta es la verdadera iniciativa que impulsa al joven Potter a armar todo ese alboroto. – Dijo un muy sonriente Albus Dumbledore.

¡Pero ellos se odian a muerte! – Corrigió esta, no podía creer lo que veía, era imposible.

Pues me temo Minerva, que el amor es la magia más rara e inexplicable de todas. – Recito el director. – Lo más sensato es que no les comenten nada, Ya buscaran otra manera para verse. – Y diciendo eso Albus camino a paso ligero hacia su despacho.

Bueno el director tenía razón si ellos se enteraban de que los habían visto, no se volverían a encontrar y era mucho mejor que se amaran a que se odiaran, era terriblemente peor los desastres que causaban cuando se enfrentaban. Así que no queda más que dejarlos amarse tranquilamente, pensó la profesora Mcgonagall y mirando a su compañero dijo:

¿Qué opinas Severus?, ¿Qué raro no?, bueno se ven muy monos.- dijo sin ocultar un deje de diversión. Y se fue a paso decidido a su despacho.

Snape solo miraba el hueco de la puerta, con la mandíbula en el suelo, simplemente no lo podía creer.

Notas del autor: Esta es mi primera historia, por favor, les suplico (:c) dejenme reviews, solo quiero saber si les gusto, o si me dan una critica tambien me gustaria *inserte aqui cara de perrito*


End file.
